Compact double-action revolvers are popular choices for self-defense purposes, both for citizen concealed carry and as backup guns for law enforcement. However, the historic revolver design with an exposed hammer with a spur for cocking can be problematic because it has what amounts to a large metal hook that can catch on clothing while the gun is being drawn. Since guns are drawn, almost by definition, in life-threatening circumstances, any delay in the presentation of the weapon could have fatal consequences. In the past, this problem has been solved in 3 ways. “Hammerless” revolvers have the hammer completely enclosed by the frame. “Shrouded” revolvers have a shroud that covers both sides of the hammer, but leaves a small part of the hammer spur available for thumb-cocking. Finally, the hammer spur may be completely removed or “bobbed.” Hammerless and bobbed revolvers may only be fired double-action, which limits accuracy, while shrouded revolvers may be fired single action, but the remaining exposed portion of the spur is still vulnerable to snagging. Furthermore, the shrouds are often considered aesthetically unappealing.
In addition, modification of a revolver from a conventional to a bobbed or shrouded style may require permanent alterations to the gun, preferably performed by a gunsmith. This is costly and can hurt resale value.